Yuumi
|casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Yuumi verstärkt periodisch ihren nächsten gegen einen , wodurch dieser kein benutzt und erhält. Der Angriff stellt |mana}} wieder her gewährt ihr einen für , welcher hält, bis er gebrochen wird. |leveling = |description2 = Während Yuumi jemanden , wird das Schild auf den Partner übertragen. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = Keine |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Yuumi feuert ein Projektil ab, welches dem ersten getroffenen Gegner |magisch}} zufügt. |leveling = }} |description2 = Wenn das Geschoss mindestens 1 Sekunde fliegt, wird der Schaden erhöht und es für 1 Sekunde um 20 %, wenn es einen trifft. |leveling2 = % des aktuellen Lebens des Ziels)|hp}}}} |description3 = Während Yuumi jemanden , kann Yuumi den Pfad des Projektils mit dem Mauszeiger für 2 Sekunden steuern, bevor das Projektil verschwindet. Währenddessen können Yuumi und ihr Parter die Reichweite des Projektils sehen. |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |beginnt bei der ersten Aktivierung und nicht erst, wenn Yuumi niemanden mehr begleitet}} |casttime = Keine |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Yuumi und ihr Partner erhalten , welche einem Grundwert und einem Prozentwert des |ad}} oder der |ap}} des jeweiligen Champions entspricht, je nachdem, welcher der beiden Werte höher ist. Des Weiteren beginnt Yuumi mit einem Fähigkeitspunkt in dieser Fähigkeit, dafür kann 6-mal verbessert werden (statt der üblichen 5-mal). |leveling = }} % % des zusätzlichen Angriffsschadens)|ad}} % der Fähigkeitsstärke)|ap}}}} |description2 = Nach einer -sekündigen Kanalisierung Yuumi zu einem ausgewählten und begleitet diesen. Während Yuumi jemanden begleitet, ist sie , (außer für und Projektile, die bereits im Flug sind und sie anvisiert haben) und folgt den Bewegungen ihres Partners. Sie kann weiterhin Fähigkeiten und Gegenstände verwenden (außer Bewegungsfähigkeiten). |leveling2 = |description3 = Yuumi kann ihren Partner ohne Abklingzeit ändern und sie wird automatisch aufhören, einen Partner zu begleiten, wenn dieser stirbt. Wenn sie diese Fähigkeit reaktiviert, ohne ein gültiges Ziel auszuwählen, wird Yuumi ihren Partner nicht mehr begleiten und sie sprintet bis zu 250 Einheiten in die gewählte Richtung. |leveling3 = |description4 = Effeke gegen Yuumi setzen Hand in Pfote auf eine 5-sekündige Abklingzeit ( zählt hier nicht als immobilisierend). |leveling4 = }}| einsetzt, teleportiert sich Yuumi nicht mit. * Wenn Yuumi von Monstern angegriffen wird und sie dann jemanden begleitet, wechselt die Aggressivität der Monster auf den Partner. * Der Sprint wird von jeglicher immobilisierender Massenkontrolle unterbrochen. * Gegner erhalten eine Unterstützung auf Yuumi, wenn sie ihrem Partner Schaden zufügen. * Hand in Pfote folgt Verbündeten auch, wenn diese getarnt sind und wenn sie , oder benutzen. ** Wenn der Partner erfolgreich benutzt, wird Yuumi ihren Partner nicht mehr begleiten, sobald sie in ihrer Basis ankommen. |video = }} }} |mana}} |costtype = + 1 Aufladung |cooldown = |static = |casttime = Keine |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Yuumi erzeugt periodisch Aufladungen von Ratzfatz, wobei sie gleichzeitig 2 Aufladungen halten kann. |leveling = |description2 = Yuumi sich und sie erhält |ms}} und |as}} für 3 Sekunden. |leveling2 = }} %|as}}}} |description3 = Wenn Yuumi jemanden , wird stattdessen der Partner Ziel der Fähigkeit. |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = Keine |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Yuumi ein kurzes Stück in die entgegengesetze Richtung, wonach Buch beginnt, über Sekunden 7 Wellen loszuschicken, wobei jede Welle |magisch}} verursacht. , die von mehreren Wellen getroffen werden, erleiden nur 50 % des Schadens pro weitere Welle und wenn sie von drei Wellen getroffen werden, werden sie für Sekunden . |leveling = |Reduzierter Wellenschaden| % der Fähigkeitsstärke)}}}} % der Fähigkeitsstärke)}}|Maximaler Nicht-Championschaden| % der Fähigkeitsstärke)}}}} |description2 = Yuumi kann sich bewegen sowie und verwenden, während sie Letztes Kapitel verwendet. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| werden. * Wenn Yuumi jemanden , wird die Aktivierung von verzögert, bis Yuumi niemanden mehr begleitet. |video = }} }} Kartenspezifische Unterschiede ; : * Verursachter Schaden wird um 5 % erhöht. en:Yuumi ru:Юми pl:Yuumi |Hintergrund= Geschichte }} Yuumi ist eine magische Katze aus Bandle, die einst die Vertraute einer Yordle-Zauberin namens Norra war. Als ihr Frauchen unter mysteriösen Umständen verschwand, wurde Yuumi zur Hüterin von Norras lebendigem Buch der Schwellen und reist nun durch die Portale auf seinen Seiten, um nach ihr zu suchen. Da Yuumi viel Zuneigung braucht, hält sie immer die Augen nach freundlichen Gefährten offen, die sie auf ihrer Reise begleiten können, und beschützt sie mit leuchtenden Schilden und wilder Entschlossenheit. Buch bemüht sich darum, Yuumis Aufmerksamkeit stets auf ihre Mission zu lenken, allerdings gibt sich diese oft weltlichen Annehmlichkeiten wie Nickerchen und Fisch hin. Letzten Endes kehrt sie aber immer wieder zur Suche nach ihrer Freundin zurück. Die magische Katze Im Vorland von Bandle befand sich einst ein bewaldetes Tal, in dem die Mondmotten schimmerten und die Regenbogenfische in den Flüssen wimmelten. In einem Häuschen, das zwischen sattgrünen Bäumen stand, lebte eine Yordle-Zauberin namens Norra mit ihrer Katze Yuumi. Yuumi besaß von Geburt an magische Schutzkräfte und genoss viele Jahre lang ein Leben voller Muße: Sie jagte Sonnenstrahlen nach und faulenzte unter den Mäusebäumen. Wenn ein Abenteuer ihr Interesse weckte, begleitete sie Norra auf Erkundungsgänge quer durch die materiellen und die Geisterwelten. Norra verbrachte ihre Zeit damit, seltsame Gegenstände wie zerbrochene Tassen, bunte Glasscherben und Stoffe mit ulkigen Stickereien zu sammeln. Sie begutachtete jedes Artefakt mit tiefer Bewunderung, obwohl Yuumi nie verstand, wozu es gut war. Nichtsdestotrotz setzte Yuumi ihre Magie ein, um Norra zu beschützen, und wärmte ihre Füße, wenn sie wieder nach Hause kam. Die Portale zwischen den Welten sind launisch und selten geöffnet, selbst für Geschöpfe, die so behände sind wie Katzen. Yuumi sah anderen Yordle dabei zu, wie sie tagelang darauf warteten, dass sich der östliche Stern an einem bestimmten Steinbogen ausrichtete, oder wie sie ungeduldig zwischen Sumpflilien herumwateten, um eine blühende Silberblüte im Schlamm zu finden, da sich der Durchgang erst dann zeigen würde. Doch Yuumis Yordle Norra verfügte über das mächtige Buch der Schwellen, dank dem sie sofort an einen beliebigen Ort reisen konnte, der auf seinen Seiten abgebildet war. Wenn Norra ein Portal öffnete, tauchten sie und Yuumi gutgelaunt in das leuchtende Papier ein, nur um wenig später am Zielort zu erscheinen. Das Buch folgte ihnen auf dem Fuße. Yuumi schenkte dem Buch nie viel Aufmerksamkeit, bis sie in einer sternenlosen Nacht, nachdem sie genug Mondmotten mit ihrem Lämpchen angelockt hatte, nach Hause kam und von Norra jede Spur fehlte. Sie sah das Buch auf dem Tisch ihres Frauchens und blätterte panisch durch die Seiten, wobei sie bemerkte, dass einige komplett herausgerissen waren. Da Yuumi seinen Titel nicht lesen konnte, sprach sie es in ihrer Verzweiflung einfach als „Buch“ an. Das Buch regte sich zur Antwort und die überraschte Yuumi stellte fest, dass sie zwischen dem raschelnden Papier Gedanken ausmachen konnte. Obwohl es keine Stimme hatte, konnte das Buch klar und verständlich kommunizieren. Yuumi erfuhr, dass Norra an einen so gefährlichen Ort gereist war, dass sie das Portal auf ihrem Weg dorthin vernichtet hatte. Yuumi wusste, dass sie Norra retten musste, und wandte sich hilfesuchend an Buch. Jede seiner Tausenden von Seiten führte entlang der magischen Linien, die durch die materiellen und die Geisterwelten verliefen, an einen anderen Ort. Die Seite, die Norra verwendet hatte, war verloren, doch Buch könnte sie vielleicht in ihre Nähe bringen. Yuumi und Buch würden alle möglichen Schwellen auskundschaften müssen. Sie wurde unerwartet zu Buchs Hüterin und schwor, es mit dem Mut einer Löwin zu beschützen – sollte es in die falschen Hände geraten, könnten sich die Portale nach Bandle für alle möglichen unangenehmen und gierigen Eindringlinge öffnen. Yuumi und Buch machten sich auf ihre beschwerliche Reise, die sie durch gefährliche und unbekannte Länder führte. Yuumi versuchte, Norras Spur im Wind zu wittern, doch ohne Erfolg. Während Yuumi manchmal eine Pause einlegte, um eine Maus zu jagen oder mit einer Mütze voll Schlaf wieder zu Kräften zu kommen, war Buch frustrierend vorsichtig, missmutig aufgrund von verlorener Zeit und beunruhigte sich über mögliche Bedrohungen. Nichtsdestotrotz waren Yuumi und Buch beide fest entschlossen, ihr Frauchen zu finden und sie nach Hause zu holen. Wenn Yuumi Norra besonders vermisste, suchte sie sich oft andere Gefährten. Einer ihrer Lieblinge war ein Hirte mit dicken Schnurrhaaren, der eine Tür trug und lachte wie ein plätschernder Bach. Yuumi saß eine Weile auf seiner Schulter und schützte ihn vor wütenden Schneegeistern, die mitten in einem Hagelsturm Windstöße hervorriefen, während er ihr zappelnde Fische brachte. Irgendwann stieg Yuumi endlich der Geruch ihres Frauchens in einer riesigen shurimanischen Ruine wieder in die Nase. Sie buddelte tief im Sand und legte eine blaue Tonscherbe frei, die einer von Norras Teekannen ähnelte. Bevor sie die Gelegenheit hatte, weiterzugraben, tauchte eine wilde Bestie aus dem Sand auf, und Yuumi und Buch konnten nur knapp entkommen. Sie wollte sich das unausweichliche Chaos kaum vorstellen, sollte eine solche Kreatur ihre Klauen in Buchs Seiten schlagen. Obwohl sie ungewöhnliche Gefährten sind, haben Yuumi und Buch schnell Freundschaft geschlossen, da beiden Norra sehr am Herzen liegt. Yuumi sucht weiterhin überall nach Spuren ihres Frauchens, damit sie eines Tages wieder an Norras Seite in der Sonne schlummern kann. Beziehungen * und das Buch der Schwellen sind schnell Freunde geworden, geeint durch ihre Liebe zu Norra. * Auf ihrer 'League of Legends Universum'-Seite heißt es, sie hätte etwas mit , und zu tun. Dies war wahrscheinlich während ihrer Zeit in Bandle-City als Norras Vertraute. * Auf ihren Reisen ist sie begegnet. Sie ruhte sich für einige Zeit auf seiner Schulter aus und schützte ihn vor wütenden Schneegeistern, wofür er ihr Fisch fing. |Strategie= |Skins= Skins ; : * Yuumi ist der Rune sehr ähnlich. * Das Splash-Art zeigt Yuumi im Haus ihrer Meisterin Norra in Bandle-City. ; : * Dieser Skin ist möglicherweise eine Anlehnung an aus der -Reihe. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** Media |-| Videos= ;Sonstige Videos Yuumi Die magische Katze Champion-Trailer – League of Legends| Champions in Season 2019 dev diary - League of Legends| Buch der Schwellen Champion-Teaser Yuumi – League of Legends| Yuumi Champion Spotlight| |-| Galerie= Yuumi Teaser 01.png|Yuumi Teaser 1 Yuumi Teaser 02.jpg|Yuumi Teaser 2 Bandle City Buch der Schwellen 01.png|Buch der Schwellen 1 Bandle City Buch der Schwellen 02.png|Buch der Schwellen 2 Bandle City Buch der Schwellen 03.png|Buch der Schwellen 3 Bandle City Buch der Schwellen 04.png|Buch der Schwellen 4 Bandle City Buch der Schwellen 05.png|Buch der Schwellen 5 Bandle City Buch der Schwellen 06.png|Buch der Schwellen 6 Bandle City Buch der Schwellen 07.png|Buch der Schwellen 7 Yuumi Splash Konzept 01.jpg|Yuumi Splash Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Jessica 'OwleyCat' Oyhenart) Yuumi Splash Konzept 02.gif|Yuumi Splash Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Jessica 'OwleyCat' Oyhenart) }} |Trivia= Trivia Allgemeines * Ihr Name ist möglicherweise ein Wortspiel des englischen Namens ihrer W: You And Me!. Entwicklung * Die visuellen Ziele für Yuumi beinhalteten unter anderem, dass sie ein süßer Supporter werden sollte, da lange keiner mehr erschienen war. Danky über Yuumi * Ein verworfener Name ihrer Passiven war Protecc/Attacc. Verworfener Name von Hopp & Block * Während der Entwicklung war Yuumis Name Catbook. Entwicklungsname von Yuumi * wurde ursprünglich für und getestet. Falls der eine sterben sollte, würde sich die Seele den anderen begleiten, wodurch man trotzdem weiterspielen könne. Herkunft von Yuumis "Hand in Pfote" Geschichte * Obwohl sie kein Yordle ist, ist sie eine magische Katze, welche die Vertraute einer Yordle-Zauberin namens Norra war. * Yuumis Name kommt von Norra, als diese sagte (dt. "Du" und "Ich"), was sie dann für ihren Namen hielt. * Das Buch der Schwellen ist von vielen Generationen von Yordle-Zauberern geschrieben worden, welche die verschiedenen Ein- und Ausgänge nach Bandle-City studierten. * Das Buch der Schwellen erhielt von einem der Vorbesitzer ein Bewusstsein, damit dieses sich vor jenen schützen könne, die die Kräfte darin zum Bösen verwenden würden. Champions in der Saison 2019 ;von Ryan 'Reav3' Mireles Champions in der Saison 2019 Wir arbeiten schwer an einem neuen knuddeligen Supporter-Champion. Es ist schon länger her, dass wir einen eher traditionellen Verzauberer-Supporter veröffentlicht haben; der letzte war . Daher hielten wir es für eine gute Gelegenheit, einen neuen Verzauberer zu gestalten, dessen Persönlichkeit und Thematik schnurrstracks zum Gegenteil von , dem letzten Supporter, führt. Der neue Champion ist zwar ein traditioneller Supporter, folgt den Spielregeln aber nicht zu 100 %. Erwarte also neue Mechaniken, an die du dich gewöhnen musst. center|400px Championpläne: April 2019 ;von Ryan 'Reav3' Mireles Championpläne: April 2019 Hallo zusammen! Es ist mal wieder an der Zeit, über die neuen Champions und Aktualisierungen zu sprechen, an denen wir gerade arbeiten. Ich gehe heute nicht auf den neuen Verzauberer-Supporter ein, da ich bereits im letzten Beitrag über sie gesprochen habe und sie praktisch schon in den Startlöchern steht. Allerdings habe ich genug anderen Stoff! Beginnen wir mit unseren groben Plänen für Champions im Jahr 2019. center|640px Champion-Enthüllung: Yuumi https://euw.leagueoflegends.com/de/news/champions-skins/champion-preview/yuumis-fahigkeiten Sie hat Streicheleinheiten und Snacks hinter sich gelassen, um mit ihrem besten Freund Buch ihr Frauchen zu suchen. Yuumi heilt und beschützt ihre neuen Freunde, während sie gegnerischen Angriffen ausweicht. |patchhistory= = Patch-Historie = V10.3 - Hotfix vom 06.02.2020: * ** ⇒ ** ⇒ V10.3: * ** ⇒ ** Verursacht jetzt % des aktuellen Lebens des Ziels|hp}}, wenn das Projektil verstärkt ist. ** |mana}} ⇒ auf allen Rängen * ** zählt nicht länger als bewegungsunfähig machender Effekt, der eine 5-sekündige Abklingzeit auslöst. ** Wird nicht länger im ihres verbündeten festgehalten, wenn sie ihr Hand in Pfote auf ihn wirkt, während er durch wiederbelebt wird. * ** ⇒ ** ⇒ V9.24 - Hotfix vom 13.12.2019: * ** Für Yuumis W wird nicht länger die Abklingzeit ausgelöst, wenn sie oder ihr Verbündeter einen Knallzapfen angreifen, dessen Explosion Yuumi dann von ihrem Verbündeten trennt. ** Yuumis sekundäre Ressourcenleiste, die die Dauer der Sperre ihres Ws angibt, wird nicht länger inkorrekt angezeigt. V9.24: * ** Regeneriert nun Mana|mana}} ** ⇒ * ** Mana|mana}} ⇒ Mana|mana}} ** ⇒ ** ⇒ ** 3 Sekunden ⇒ 2 Sekunden * ** Begleitet Yuumi gerade niemanden, beträgt die Kanalisierungszeit zum nächsten Begleiten jetzt Sekunden. ** Yuumi teleportiert nicht länger mit ihrem Partner, wenn sie einen Verbündeten begleitet. ** Wird Yuumi gemacht, wird diese Fähigkeit mit einer Abklingzeit von 5 Sekunden belegt. ** Yuumi und ihr Verbündeter gewähren einander jeweils adaptive Kraft (+ % ihrer adaptiven Kraft) ⇒ Yuumi erhöht die adaptive Kraft ihres Verbündeten um (+ % der adaptiven Kraft des Verbündeten, den sie begleitet) (Yuumi selbst erhält den gleichen Betrag) * ** Gewährt Yuumi oder dem Verbündeten, den sie begleitet % Angriffstempo|as}}. ** Sammelt nicht länger Ladungen. ** Erhöht nicht länger Yuumis Heilung basierend auf dem fehlenden Leben des Ziels. ** ⇒ ** Sekunden ⇒ Sekunden ** Mana|mana}} ⇒ Mana|mana}} ** , fällt mit der Zeit ab ⇒ , fällt nicht länger mit der Zeit ab. ** 2 Sekunden ⇒ 3 Sekunden V9.10: * Hinzugefügt. }}